Xin Yue Kui
Xin Yue Kui holds the position of High Priest among the Gods. She is also the daughter of Fu Yi and the older sister to Da Ji, and aunt to the Demi-God Wu Geng, also know as Ah Gou, who is the main protagonist. Appearance Xin Yue is usually seen wearing a black robe with her hair down. She has distinct blue eyes, signifying her status as a God. Personality Devious and cunning, she masterminded her father's imprisonment and her subsequent usurpation of his role as head priest of the Gods. Bearing little empathy for her family, she remarked that her sister, Da Ji, was stupid for sacrificing herself for the sake of her son Wu Geng. She also tracked down her father during the battle at the Fallen Ones' headquarters simply because she desired his eyes, which she did ultimately obtain. Her evil personality clearly imprints her as a strong antagonist in the series. She is also willing to whore herself sexually to Tian if it means maintaining her powerful position as head priest. Abilities Mantra By casting a mantra spell she can seal a god or unseal a god within the Crystal mountain; even Shen Yen can't use this technique. This mantra spell might be a forbidden spell. Curse of the Soul Usurper By using some of her transcendent vigor, Xin Yue is able to erase someone's memories. Forbidden Mantra Xin Yue sacrificed her eyes to master a forbidden mantra that allows her to tame the Legendary Spirits of Corrosion. it is used to tame the Legendary spirits of corruption she has nine of it those spirits are resting in her body its like a shield, she cannot be touched. Mark of Death By spending a significant amount of transcendent vigor, Xin Yue could place a curse upon someone to make them become a ferocious beast that knows nothing but fighting, the one who received such curse can also never die. Divine Power: Seers' Vision By imbuing a bowl of water with transcendental vigor, she is able to see events happening elsewhere. She can also tilt the bowl to obtain different viewing angles. Spirits of Corrosion Throughout the ancient history of the gods, the legendary Spirits of Corrosion were seen as omens of disaster. They are forged by evil, hatred, and despair. Xin Yue sacrificed her eyes to master a forbidden mantra that allows her to tame the Legendary Spirits of Corrosion. These Spirits of Corrosion reside around her, acting as a shield that corrodes anything that attempts to touch her. She is capable of commanding them to leave her body and attack her enemies. However, this makes her vulnerable, as she is no longer shielded by them. By combining herself with the spirits of corrosion she can transform herself in to a dark liquid which enables her to climb walls and etc. Plot Past Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 At the end of the series, she is present for the meeting of the Gods, where Zhen Chan announces that humans and gods will now coexist, and that the reign of the gods is over. Her whereabouts after that are unknown, but she communicates with Shi Xing briefly with an avatar of fire. She tells Shi Xing that she would not release his Mark of Death just yet, as doing so would kill him when he has many things left to do; after that, she tells him to find his purpose in life. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods